


There is no time to waste asking why

by killing_kurare



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Self-Sacrifice, Songfic, Talisman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michiru's heart turns into a Talisman, Haruka knows what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no time to waste asking why

**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/): #493 - Chase  
 **Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)[**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/): Trapt - Echo

 

_Close my eyes_   
_Let the whole thing pass me by_   
_There is no time_   
_To waste asking why_

 

Haruka sees Michiru’s lifeless body on the floor. She’s still breathing, though it’s just shallow, and the Senshi knows it won’t be long until she’s gone. But it doesn’t matter, because the crystal of Michiru’s Pure Heart is hovering there, shining as bright as anything Haruka has ever seen. When it turns into a Talisman, she knows it’s over.  
  
For both of them.  
  
She smiles a bitter smile, remembering past times. The fun they had. The love they shared. Michiru’s smile.  
  
“It’s all gone now,” she mutters to herself. “So it doesn’t matter anymore.”  
  
She can still save the world (though hers is gone), for Haruka is sure that the second Talisman is in herself. She reaches for the gun, not once taking her eyes of Michiru. “The chase is over … and we kinda won,” she tells her and laughs softly, bitterly.  
  
A part of her wants to scream: ‘Why? Messiah, is this the penalty for our deeds?’  
  
But there is no time to waste. Usagi must be here any second.  
  
“Michiru … I won’t let you go alone.”  
  
And with this she pulls the trigger to extract her own Pure Heart, and hopefully another Talisman that hides in it.


End file.
